


How Did You Get Here?

by pedrhoe_pascal



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Cute, F/M, I don't know what else, Kinda bad, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrhoe_pascal/pseuds/pedrhoe_pascal
Summary: You're a university student working at a bar when a particular patron catches your attention.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader
Kudos: 21





	How Did You Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly inspired by the song 'How Did You Get Here' by Celine Dion

—-3 Months Prior—-

You were working your normal shift as a bartender from 6 pm to 2 am. It was always quiet during the first 4 hours. 10 pm was when the crowd really picked up. So, during your spare time, you'd chat with co-workers and catch up on your textbook readings. You're a university student and found that bartending to be the best way to earn money while also attending lectures. This place was by far our favourite. Other bars let the customers do whatever they wanted but, here the owner encourages you to put unruly customers in their place. Even the security was quick to pick out those that were about to cause a scene.

You were reading through your textbook, highlighting key points, when a group of 5 men walked in. One, in particular, caught your attention, he had longer stuffy hair hidden under a baseball cap and a moustache with matching stubble littered across his face. You quickly tucked away your book and walked over to where they sat.

"What can I get for you gentlemen?", you ask scanning across every one of them.

A tan man with black hair sprinkled with grey and a matching 4 o'clock shadow ordered for the group.

"Shall I open a tab for you?"

"Yes, for Santiago por favor."

Now, you weren't fluent in Spanish but you knew the basics.

"No hay problema."

You can't help but notice this 'Santiago' and his friend gave you a slight look of shock. You went and grabbed their drinks and returned with a smirk across your face.

"I have to be honest with you guys."

They all look at you, their attention now 100% on you.

"Yo no hablo Español pero, yo hablo Frencés."

The man who caught your attention gives you a smirk, and before any of them get a chance to say anything you introduce yourself.

"I'm Y/N."

The man furthest to your left is the first to speak.

"Will.", he says while extending a hand to you which you kindly take. Introductions proceed to the right.

"Ben."

"Tom."

"Santiago."

"Francisco."

Bingo! It was Francisco. You didn't notice that he held your hand longer than the others or that he gave you his first name and not his nickname but, Santiago sure did. Santiago was trying to get a rise out of Fish.

"Francisco huh? I thought you hated your name. You know, that's why we all call you Catfish. Maybe it's French accent she can use to say your name that's got you intrigued."

Francisco laughed him off and you and the other joined in. Because they were there before the rush you were sure to take good care of them. You told yourself you were just trying to get some good tips and not because you wanted to be close to Francisco. It was nearing 10 pm and the crowd was picking up, only Santiago and Francisco remained. It had been a while since you last checked on them but, their drinks had barely been touched and they were deep in conversation. You wanted to know what they were talking about but, you had customers to attend to. It was after midnight when Santiago flagged you down.

"I was starting to think you boys forgot about me."

"Nah, couldn't forget a beautiful lady like yourself. Santiago here just wouldn't shut up.", Francisco says and the two of you share a chuckle.

"What can I do for you two?"

"Unfortunately, this party is over.", Santiago says with a lighthearted huff. The two of them get up from their stools.

"Okay, I'll ring you up over there.", you say while pointing to the nearest debit machine to your left.

You close their tabs and they pay, "Come by again, okay?"

"Don't worry. We will.", Santiago says with a smirk and while nudging Francisco.

You went back to their spot to clean up and found a neatly folded napkin. When you picked it up you realized it was heavier than it should have been. You opened it and found a tip but, it wasn't the tip that grabbed your attention. Inside the napkin, there was a message that read, 'Maybe put this towards your textbooks. See you later, Sweetheart. -Francisco'. You couldn't help but smile at the door they hand just walked out of.

The boys returned regularly. They had their own spots and came to catch up with each other. The came often enough that you knew when they came and left and even what their regular drinks. Santiago and Francisco came by more frequently than the others. You'd grown close to the group and even joined them from time to time when you weren't working. Your affection only grew for Francisco. He started to plague your mind 24/7.

—-Present Day—-

You zoned out during your lecture. NO, it wasn't the first time it had happened but, it was the first time that someone had caught you. Someone had been asking to borrow a pen and you hadn't even noticed they were there until they tapped your shoulder. You jumped in surprise and apologized profusely as though they've caught you doing something you shouldn't have been. This was an entirely new experience for you, your entire life you'd been focused on your education and career path. You'd never had a serious relationship because you were never looking and were preoccupied. Now, you were having a hard time focusing on anything else. The next time you see Francisco you're going to admit your feelings, at least that's what you told yourself. Just in spite of you, Santiago and Francisco showed up that night. Suddenly, you weren't sure you could do it. What if he didn't feel the same? What if all these months of back and forth flirting was all just for fun? Your entire shift you felt like you were going to vomit and you'd even eavesdrop on them. You clung to every word Francisco said like it'd be his last.

At one point during the night, Francisco left for the washroom. Santiago watched him carefully and as soon as he disappeared, he called to you. You rush over thinking something was wrong but before you can get a word out Santiago spoke.

"You like Fish right?"

Your heart fell to your stomach and you struggle to get the words out. You knew exactly what he meant but, you weren't sure you were ready to admit it aloud.

"W-what do y-you mean?"

"C'mon. Since day one you've had eyes for him. You like him, enamoured with him."

"That obvious?"

"Yes but, he feels the same so we're staying till closing and the two of you are facing your feelings for each other."

"Wait. I don't know tha-"

"Yes, you can and you will. Now, scatter, he's coming."

You mindlessly do as your told. The shock of his words hit you hard. He feels the same? How did Santiago know about your feelings? The rest of your shift passed like a blur and you weren't even sure when security started kicking the stranglers out. When a security guard approached Santiago and Francisco you snapped out of your trance and the weight of the world returned.

"They're with me."

"Alright well, they're the only two left. I can trust you to lock up?"

"Yup, thanks again"

"No problem"

You and Francisco lock eyes, you blush as if he could see all your thoughts.

"I'll give you two a minute. Remember what I told you, Fish.", Santiago says while patting him on the back and making his way out. He's at the door when he yells.

"You too Y/N."

Then he leaves. Just you and Francisco remain.

You'd never been more nervous in your life but, you still walked around the bar and sat next to him.

"So… Santiago talked to you.", Francisco states.

"Yeah, and you?"

He lets out a light chuckle, "Yeah. He's always-"

You cut him off, "I like you. Like a lot. You somehow weaved your way into my heart and head. I can't think straight and always want to be closer to you. It's crazy because no one has ever had this effect on me, ever. I've barely dated but, when I look at you I just want-"

You only stop your hasty confession when his lips reach yours. You immediately kiss back, wrapping your arms around his neck while he holds your face tenderly. When you pull away, neither of you let go of each other and you reach your foreheads on one another.

"Me too.", he says out of breath.

"Really?"

He nods before pulling you in for another kiss. You don't think you would have pulled away if it weren't for Santiago. He must have snuck back in because he's at the door clapping. The moment the two of you pull away in shock he opens his mouth.

"I told you two! Looks likes you both owe me."

You roll your eyes and giggle with Francisco.

"I may not be fluent in Spanish but, the amo Francisco."

"Mmm. I love how you say it. You should probably say it more often because te amo mucho Y/N."


End file.
